


First Girl: It's All About Confidence

by LeexShin



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, the maze runner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeexShin/pseuds/LeexShin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grey.</p>
<p>That was all she can remember when she woke up in a metal cage that was lurching upward.</p>
<p>Every Glader were confused as to why the Creators sent a girl; a cocky and bossy girl if I may add.<br/>They were scared of her, since she was the only one who had the guts to threatened the second in command of the Glade.</p>
<p>Newt.</p>
<p>That sounded so awfully familiar to her. His name was like a memory pill. The first time she heard his name, she started having dreams or flashbacks or whatever it was.</p>
<p>Gally.</p>
<p>She knew he was a softie. And she knew he has something to do with the four-leaf clover necklace that she has on.</p>
<p>Thomas.</p>
<p>He was the one she kept seeing in her dreams. And it was the name signed at the note that came up with her 'tampons'</p>
<p>Teresa.</p>
<p>She knew she couldn't be trusted. She was practically screaming 'trouble' but nobody seemed to believe her since they thought she was insecure.</p>
<p>But Grey was never insecure. Neither was she hurt by the rude remarks that she got. She knew she was in the Glade for a reason, and no, it wasn't because of the Creators getting bored...</p>
<p>It was more like a plan. A plan to get them out of the hell-hole they were in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jack in a Box

**Jack in a box**

_Grey. My name is Grey. I am Grey._

I opened my eyes as soon as I felt the ground shaking. I tried standing up, but I hit my head on something above me. Looking up, metal bars were crisscrossed as if to keep things out of it. I was in a haze. My head was throbbing and I clutched it with my hands, wishing that I had an aspirin at the moment. Curses after curses left my lips and with the sudden wheeze of the metal, I halted. Sudden realization dawned on me and I almost screamed.

_I was in a cage!_

The confinement was dimly lit. Saved for the intermittent lamps that hung on the walls as I lurched upward. I squinted, trying to decipher the situation. Crates were strewn across me and I crawled towards it. Rummaging through the stuff, I tried to find answers to all the questions that were barreling my head. A clue, a state of location, or even something that I could deem useful for this unwanted journey. That was until I came across a box filled with knives. Varied in shapes, sizes, and colors, I gifted myself with two black switchblades that I immediately put on my back pockets.

Exhaling deeply, I came to the comprehension that I was eerily calm about this predicament. The logical part of my brain was telling me that there was something wrong with how I was reacting. I knew that I was supposed to be hysterical and in panic but here I was, casually waiting for the metal cage to stop. Which it did after a few more minutes.

It was a foreboding end though. The pace that it was going take up a notch and it came to a stop with a violent pause. I was afraid, for a moment, that it would crash against the ceiling that was a mere foot away from the cage. A blaring alarm went off and it added to the cause of my impending headache. "Oh c'mon! Give me a break!" I said to no one in particular.

My movement stilled as I could hear the creaking at the top and the sudden assault of light almost blinded me. I instinctively held my arm in just above my eyes and after a few blinks, I looked up. My breath hitched as I noticed the people, or more specifically- boys, surrounded the pit that I was in. Not a person with the same gender as I, was in sight _and that, my friend, was a problem._

I gritted my teeth when the cage moved right after the loud thump. A boy with blond messy hair, probably a feet taller than me, jumped down in front of me and was observing me with curious brown orbs. He reached out to me, his steps were careful and cautious. I decided to humor them; play this situation for my benefit since it was bloody obvious that I was at a disadvantage. I was outnumbered.

I backed away, acting scared. Okay, maybe I was scared but I would not let that be known for my sake. Heaven knows what they would do if they so much hinted that I was not so much of a threat to them. Thus, I huddled myself until my back could feel the cold metal, taking this as a cue to put my right hand on my side. I extended my hand as if to grasp his. When he smiled, I sensed a wave of deja vu, making me almost fall on their traps. Though as our fingertips touched, I swiftly dislodged the switchblade and pulled the unsuspecting boy against me. He collided against me with a bit hard that caused me a sharp intake of breath. I did not falter though, instead, I turned the sharp side of the knife and held it against his neck.

Gasps and murmurs erupted. 'Til a boy with dark skin and gloomy eyes approached the pit. He cast a worried glance at the blond in my arms. He raised his hand and stood exactly where I could see him. A nice scheme to show that he could be trusted. But I was no fool.

"Calm down, please," he said. His voice was harsh to scare me, however, the twitching of his fingers told otherwise. "I'm Alby, the leader of the Glade. Let's talk about this, Greenie."

Without a pause, I asked questions that have been bothering me the whole time. "Where am I? What is this place? Who are you? What am I-"

"Let him go and we can talk about this," Alby quipped and I laughed sarcastically.

Shaking my head, I tightened my grip on the blond, my knife was dangerously close in contact against his skin. "I want answers. Now."

Alby sighed and waved his hand dismissively. I thought he was pertaining to me until the boys walked away from the scene. There were only around ten people left, the blond and I excluded. As soon as the last of the other boys left, Alby spoke up. "You're in the Glade."

I tried racking my brain for a familiar place called _Glade_ but I came up with none. "What is this place and where on Earth is this?"

The remaining boys regarded me confusingly. A tilt of their heads indicated that somewhere along my sentence I lost them. Alby, with a scowl on his face, only shook his head and even though he looked like he could kill me with his bare hands, the sincerity of his answer hit me. Licking my dry lips, I didn't notice that my hand went from the blond's wrists to his. By now, he could easily get out of my grip or tackle me on the ground but he stayed. Something that would baffle me later. However, my mind was focused on the possibility that I was out of nowhere.

"You mean, you don't know where the hell we are?" I said, my voice now barely a whisper. If they heard me or not, I would not know, for before they could answer, I caught a blur on my right and instinctively threw the knife on the boy's direction. It sailed through the air before landing sharply in between his legs just below the family jewels. He fell down on his butt, the knife, presumably impaled on the ground.

"Shucking! Why the shuck did you do that?" Alby shouted and rage clouded his brown eyes and I could only offer a smirk. A threatening one at that.

"Do not, and I mean do not, sneak up on me or you'll die," I warned as I took the second switchblade off my pockets. "Who's next?"

Silence ensued and it didn't help. It made me overthink about overthinking. _I should be feeling something. Why couldn't I?!_

"Are you alright?" Suddenly, the blond whispered. His back was on me yet I could hint the concern from his voice. He didn't stray his gaze away from the boys, however. My voice got caught in my throat and I felt a squeeze on my hand. It made me frown and with a deep sigh, I let go of his hand. When our skin lose contact, I felt something that made my stomach quench. Paying no mind, I moved away from him, grabbed the rope that was hanging across from us, and put my foot on the loop.

The boys turned to each other. Alby shrugged, a scowl painted on his face and ushered two boys to pull me up. Arms went up my waist, pushing me further up. I nodded thankfully at the boy and he smiled in return. When the ground above was on my reach, I climbed by myself and laid face down. I was gasping for breath. It was hard work. I could not believe I was that heavy and my body felt so unexercised. I sensed someone was walking near me and I clenched my fist.

Being trapped in where-the-fuck land with who-the-fuck people was enough to drive a person in hysterics. Make those people boys, and a girl could die in paranoia. Not that I was overreacting or anything, but the faith I had in humanity had been long gone. Like the fuck that I give to the person behind me.

"Greenie." The blond's voice, now that I could completely hear his voice, was weirdly enough familiar to me. My head snapped up to him. I didn't notice that he knelt beside me, his face only a foot or two away from mine. His brown eyes bore into me and a shift on it made me raise an eyebrow. The sense of familiarity overwhelmed me that I broke eye contact. And when I did, a gasp escaped my lips.

I've been imprisoned in a metal cage for who knows how long. Thankfully, I got out of that cramped place although looking at the tall walls surrounding the vicinity, I didn't know if I was that pleased to be here. I was once again, immured out at a shittier hole.

Alby called out to me, again with the weird name. When i turned to him, his scowling expression didn't change though I could swear that his lips twitched a little. And if I had known the things that would happen, I would probably avoided hurling the other knife to his trousers right after he said,

"Welcome to the Glade."


	2. Reveries' Enigma

_“Newt, please, don’t go. Don’t leave me alone here,” I begged for the blond British as I was crying so hard and he was trying his best to wipe away my tears._

_“Hey, whatever happens, I love you okay?” he said. I looked up to see Newt with a sad but loving smile on his face._

_I hugged him tight, never wanting to let him go, but I know I need to. WICKED chose him._

_“I love you too. I promise I’ll get you out of there,” I whispered as I buried my face on his chest._

_“Everything will be alright Grey,” he said and he walked out of the room and I curled into a ball and cried._

_I heard a blood-curling scream and…_

“Newt!” I shouted and bolted up right. Tears were falling down my face and sweat coated my whole body. A hand grasped me and it was the boy in my dreams.  


“Calm down, love. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. It was just a nightmare.” He soothed while rubbing my back. I wiped my face and stood up, breathing some more ‘til I felt my heart beating evenly.  


“What happened? How long am I out?” I asked.  


“For two hours. You fainted. Therefore, we brought you here to the Med-Jacks and have them a look on your situation. They said that you were fine, might have been the exhaustion,” he answered. I can hear the thick-British accent from his voice and somehow, that calmed me. “Are you feeling alright now?”  


“Yeah. Now, where were we before I fainted?” I said and patted my jeans. I frowned when I did not feel the blades in it. “Where are my knives?” I almost yelled at him.  


His eyes widened and opened the bag that he was carrying and handed me back my blades. “H-here. I-I kept it since you were sleeping and I w-wouldn’t want you accidentally stabbing yourself,” he stuttered. I realised that what he said was true. If I slept with them in it, I will surely get myself wounded.  


_I need to bloody calm down before I scare them all off._ I thought as I put back the weapons on its right places.  


_‘Pft, as if they aren’t scared of you yet’_ a second voice argued and I just ignored it. ‘C’mon love. You need to ask him who he is’  


_Shut up!_

“Hey love, what’s wrong?” he asked, his face etching with genuine concern. 

“Nothing.” I stopped and inhaled. “Oh and, I’m really sorry for what I did earlier. I didn’t mean to hurt you but I was just quite panicking. I don’t know where I am and I haven’t remembered anything earlier,” I confessed.  


He took me by surprise when he embraced me but the tranquillity was there so I did not push him away; instead, I hugged him back which stunned us both.  


He cleared his throat a few moments later and he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. “So uhm, I’ll tour you around the Glade,” he said and quickly sauntered off the room.

I followed suit and I saw him ruffling his hair and grunting. I laughed which made him stopped and embarrassment was visible to his face: from the reddened face that can beat a tomato to a gaping mouth. We walked side by side and he told me everything about the Glade. He even introduced me to the other Gladers that we came across. Some of them were throwing me flirtatious smirks, while most of them were, well… _scared as shit._

So far, I have found out that everyone needs to choose a job, and Newt offered that I can try everything by tomorrow and then I can decide on which one I like. And then the rules: one, everyone needs to do their jobs, no slackers; second, none of us are allowed to hurt another Glader; and the last one that caught my attention—never go into the maze, except if you are a Runner.

“So behind those walls is a maze?” I asked perplexed to the information. I walked closer to the opened space that I have not noticed earlier. I cautiously traced my fingers on the walls and I instantly sensed the connection.  


_Something is in there—and it wants me in there too._

Somewhat, there was this feeling bubbling inside of me that were saying that I should go in there, that I need to explore it. My feet were itching to run into the maze but I held myself. _No, I’m not gonna break any rules—at least not yet._ That was when I decided that I wanted to be a Runner; but in courtesy of Newt’s effort on explaining everything, I chose to try the other jobs first before telling him and them what I want. I looked longingly on the maze when something caught my eye, or maybe it was in my mind.  


_Newt was in front of me, holding a bouquet of paper flowers. He was kissing my whole face when he settled on my lips…_

I blinked a few times attempting to comprehend whether it was just a hallucination or it was a real deal. I turned back to Newt, considering whether I should tell him about the flashbacks I kept seeing. I don’t want to freak him out, and I don’t trust him fully. He was watching me intently while he tried to keep off the emotions on his face but he was failing. It was his eyes that blew up his cover. Whilst his whole face was blank, his eyes scream everything, but I can’t understand them.  


_Better leave him the choice then._

“Grey” I said. He tilted his head a little as if saying that he doesn’t understand. “Grey. My name, it’s Grey” I repeated for him as I lost myself into his eyes.  


My lips parted when I saw a slight recognition on him, but the moment I looked back, it was gone. I’m sure it was there. It wasn’t just my imagination.  


“Oh.” He paused. “I’m Newt. Welcome to the Glade, Grey”

**Author's Note:**

> CREDITS TO THE ALMIGHTY JAMES DASHNER!
> 
> So, this is a TMR Fanfiction. The story was somehow like the TMR movie went on, except for the new characters and new scenes that I added up, and Thomas wasn't the main protagonist on the story. It was Grey so yeah.
> 
> I was just totally in love with TMR that I can't help making a fanfic about it  
> And okay, I'll admit it. *whispers* I imagined I'm Grey *winks*
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> -Vann Sangster


End file.
